


Strawberry Kisses

by AttackOnFeels



Series: Little Drabbles [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Strawberry Kisses, originally a prompt, use of human names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackOnFeels/pseuds/AttackOnFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little unknown fact about Feliciano was that he hated strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Kisses

A little unknown fact about Feliciano was that he hated strawberries.

They were sweetly scented, rounded and beautiful to show in his many artistic forms but the personification of Northern Italy hated the taste. He hated the feeling of the seeds left over between his teeth, or how the juices ran down his fingers to cause them to become sticky, or how one had to hold the leaves to take a bite.

It was one of the rare things that annoyed him to no end, almost to the point of anger.  So, one could only imagine the shock Italy felt when he appeared at Germany’s place to find the blonde nation eating a punnet of freshly picked strawberries.

It wasn’t the fact that Ludwig was eating them, he didn’t mind if someone else was eating it, but the way that the human body of Germany was so engrossed with the small fruit.

His straight white teeth would tenderly bite into the fragile red skin, small droplets of its juice falling upon silken pink lips and a few would slowly trail down a smooth chin to his delicate neck. What really got to Feliciano was the way his allies’ oceanic blue eyes would cloud over, hints of lust and pleasure, as if enjoying a beautiful woman.

For the first time in Feliciano’s life… he grew envious of a fruit.

He wanted to be the one that Ludwig gave that look to, to be touching those sinful looking lips, trailing down the beautiful neck that belonged to Germany and, most of all, to see the blue eyes he adored swirl with lust and passion.

So consumed was the Germanic nation that we didn’t notice the intense stare the little Italian was giving him until he raised his eyes to meet the liquid amber belonging to his ally.

“Is something wrong, Italy?” The accent was very thick, but years spent with the nation had made the smaller, tanner male accustomed to it.

Feliciano shook his head, smiling his carefree smile. “Veh~ Not at all, Germany. Everything is… fine…” his words trailed off at Ludwig picked up another strawberry, piercing its flesh with his teeth. This action instantly made Feliciano bite his lower lip, more juice falling down long and elegant fingers.

“So, vhat are you doing ‘ere, Italy?”

“Veh~ J-Just coming in t-to check on you, G-Germany,” his words stuttered only slightly, acting as if he was afraid when he just didn’t want his friend to find out his feelings.

“Have a seat then,” the larger man patted the spare seat on the couch for his ally to join him, which the smaller man did, only to find him stiff backed and a little awkward.

The Germanic country looked over at his friend, seeing his gaze on the strawberry in his hand. He held it up, offering it to the Italian.

“Here, Italy. Have some.”

Italy, surprising Germany, shook his head causing his little curl to bounce. “Veh~ No thank you, Germany. I don’t eat strawberries.”

Germany arched a slender blonde brow. “Oh? You don’t?” A slight playful smile came across his lips, an idea forming within his mind.

Feliciano nodded. “Si, si. I don’t really enjoy them, even though they are a beautiful fruit and are sure to be delicious, they don’t really appeal towards me. Not like pasta anyway, although that would be a strange combination, strawberry flavoured pasta. Oh! That would be rather fun for those who really enjoy pasta… Or strawberries!” the little Italian continued on and on, blabbing continuously, slightly getting on the German man’s nerves.

“Italy, quiet. Please.”

Feliciano closed his mouth, effectively shutting himself up.

“Now, are you sure you don’t vant one?” Ludwig, almost teasingly, waved the piece of fruit in front of the Italian.

The smaller man only shook his head, holding one hand up politely with a small smile. “Veh~ Grazie, Germany, but I must decline. I’m not a big fan of strawberries.”

Ludwig nodded, a tight lipped smile on his face, before taking another bite of the succulent berry. He could feel the cooling juice slide across his lips and down his chin, probably leaving a pink tinged trail on the column of his well-defined neck.

Feliciano’s eyes were casted down, following the glistening drops of juice before his tongue glided across his pink lips. Ludwig saw this and mentally smirked, moaning gently to play with the Italian’s mind. It seemed to work when straight white teeth gently bit down onto soft, plump lips, worrying the skin gently.

“Are you okay, Italien?” Ludwig commented after swallowing, slyly licking his lips.

Feliciano nodded, cheeks turning a soft crimson as he looked away. This action triggered the German’s curiosity even further, knowing that his friend and fellow nation was not one to be quiet for this long.

To test his thought, Ludwig picked up a red fruit to take another bite, noticing the same reactions as last from the little nation. A thought, a rather naughty thought, that was a little out of character bubbled in the Germanic nation’s mind while the slightest of smirks appeared on his lips.

“Italien,” he said, catching the other’s attention. “Maybe you haven’t had them the right way?”

The other looked up at the ceiling, lips pursed in thought, the strange little curl bobbing. “Veh~ Maybe, Germany. I’ve only ever had them by themself, should sugar go on top? Grandpa Rome use to sprinkle sugar then dip it in honey that Ancient Greece would bring over but only he and Ancient Greece were allowed to eat that. Maybe I have to try it like that,” his head turned to Ludwig, smiling in his adorable way. “Germany, do you have any sugar and honey?”

Ludwig was side-tracked slightly by his friends smile before mentally shaking his mind to clear his thoughts. “Ah, sorry, Italy. But I know of another way,” he took another bite, letting it rest there while waiting for Italy to respond.

“Veh~ What is it, Germany?” A little crease appeared between the Italian’s eyebrows just before Ludwig roughly placed his lips against his allies.

The surprised Italian let out a squeak in shock, freezing up as he felt his friend’s tongue gently probing his closed lips. Ludwig closed his eyes, worried he had ruined everything as he pulled back from the sweet little kiss that barely lasted a second.

To both men’s surprise, Feliciano whined and wrapped his arms around the German’s neck, pulling him close to connect their lips once more.

Ludwig’s eyes opened in shock a moment before sliding his eyes blissfully closed, his arms going around the younger nations waist and pulling him closer. Feliciano let out a soft moan, his tongue gliding across the seam of the others lips, silently asking for permission to explore the nation’s mouth. Ludwig granted the access, letting out his own moan when the thin, pink tongue twined with his, gently licking the strawberry bite from the German’s mouth and into the Italian’s own.

When the little bite was finally transferred during their brief kiss, Feliciano moved back with a playful smile, licking his lips as he swallowed the red fruit whole.

“Veh~ Grazie, Germany.” His voice was sultry, slowly spoken. It sent shivers down the larger males body.

“Gern geschehen, Italien,” Ludwig nodded, going back to eating what was left of the punnet.

Thinking back on what Feliciano knew about himself and quickly rethought it. Now that he’s tasted the small, beautiful fruit from the sweet lips of his Ludwig, he thought that maybe he could grow towards the small ruby strawberries.

Feliciano sure had a few naughty thoughts about how to use the berry during one of their ‘Italian Passion’ sessions, after all he was a descendant of _the_ Roman Empire and was the inspiration behind Casanova.    


End file.
